War
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: Ed is sent to a terriotory dispute with Drachma, only now he has been promoted and Al is gone.  PostSeries, Possible EdWin.  FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**War:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

War. Just the sound of the word sent a chill down the spines of many soldiers in the Amestris military. Sitting on the train heading to the battlefield was much worse than actually fighting as far as some were concerned. But others, like the Fullmetal Alchemist just sat and stared out the window as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

After finally finding the Philosopher's stone he had tried to bring his brother back to his original body only to have the stone taken by Envy and Lust. Despite his effort Ed had failed to get the stone back, dying in the process. Al had not given up on him and regained the stone and used himself and the stone to bring Ed back to life. Without a way to bring Al back, Ed sunk deeper and deeper into depression, not having the will to go forward without his little brother. He was lucky that he still had people who cared about him. It had been Winry who had knocked sense into him with her wrench, telling him that Alphonse would not have sacrificed himself so Ed could mope around.

Ed sighed, wanting nothing more than to be back home in Risenboul with Winry and Pinako. Instead here he was on a military train headed to Drachma over a territory dispute. Mustang had only come to him a few weeks ago telling him that Drachma had declared war, and as the new Fuhrer he had to respond. Ed had been promoted to Brigadier General for the war and now led his own squadron, even though he was only sixteen years old. In fact some of the higher ups were amazed that he did not seem at all fazed by the fact he was headed to war to be used as a human weapon. As they neared their stop Ed turned to face the seat across from him where his Lieutenant sat cleaning his gun. The man reminded Ed of Hawkeye, he even shot like her. The only difference: He didn't try to shoot Ed when he didn't do his paperwork. In fact, most of the soldiers in his squadron were afraid of him. All except for this one.

"Sir?" Ed looked over at the boy who was just barely older than himself and shifted uncomfortably in his uniform as the boy let down his salute and continued. "We have reached the camp. The other Generals wish to speak with you." With a nod at his subordinate, Ed stood and walked towards the front cars, the same hard expression on his face. With a composing breath he opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? This story came to me a few months ago and I finally finished the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything in it. I would ask you for it, but then again you probably don't have it either, so what's the point?**_

_**War:**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_Last Time:_

"Sir?" Ed looked over at the boy who was just barely older than himself and shifted uncomfortably in his uniform as the boy let down his salute and continued. "We have reached the camp. The other Generals wish to speak with you." With a nod at his subordinate, Ed stood and walked towards the front cars, the same hard expression on his face. With a composing breath he opened the door and walked into the room.

* * *

"General Elric. Glad that you could join us. We were just going over our battle plan. We have decided that we will send two squadrons around the back so that they end up behind the enemy. The other group will distract them long enough for the squads flanking them to perform a surprise attack. Do you agree?" General Hiroku asked looking up at Ed from a map of Drachma.

"Who will be leading the two squads around the back?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Fuhrer Mustang." Ed blanched at the statement. Mustang was here?

"Where is he?"

"He should be coming in behind you. I asked the boy that came and summoned you to tell Lieutenant Riggs to fetch him." Ed nodded when he heard the name of his Lieutenant. Riggs knew that he did not get along well with their new Fuhrer, especially after all of the short jokes, and had most likely taken his time in fetching him. At that precise moment there was a knock on the door, and the Fuhrer himself stepped in. Everyone in the room saluted him before he told them to relax.

"I trust the battle plans are going well Hiroku?" Mustang asked as he walked over to the map to look down at it, almost burning holes in it with his eyes.

"Yes, sir! We have decided-" Hiroku never received the chance to finish his statement, for at that moment the train screeched to a grinding halt throwing them all foreword.

"What was that? I thought that we had at least another thirty minutes until we arrived!" Ed said as he straightened up.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mustang murmured under his breath as he to straightened up. "Fullmetal come with me. The rest of you go through all the cars and order the troops to remain calm. I will personally go and check it out." Ed followed Mustang out of the car and almost ran into Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Riggs on the way.

"Sir, What's all the commotion about?" Riggs asked Ed over the loud soldier's voices.

"We're about to go find out." Riggs looked over at Fuhrer Mustang, who had walked towards the door that led out and was currently giving orders to his awaiting subordinates.

"Fullmetal, Armstrong, and I will go first. Wait for the signal before you come, it could be too risky." The other's nodded as Ed followed Mustang and Armstrong out of the car and slowly walked along the rails. All the curtains were drawn so that no one could see inside. As they edged closer to the engine they heard soft voices.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hijack this train, I hear that even the Fuhrer himself is on board. Not to mention the Fullmetal Alchemist and half of the military. How are we supposed to get them to corporate with our plans?"

"That's easy. We just capture one of their men and hold him hostage, preferably one of the higher ups."

"That's easier said than done you idiot! Now shut up! What if they hear us?"

Mustang turned back to the other two behind him while pulling on his spark gloves. He signaled that they should attack on the count of three.

As they edged closer, Mustang held up one finger… then two… and finally three as they all jumped out and started attacking the hijackers.

They had made a mistake though. There were at least ten of them, not counting reinforcements and they were all armed. Quick as a flash, Mustang snapped his fingers sending a spark down the side of the train before turning quickly and torching two of them just enough to knock them out. Ed had two fighting him, his arm blade extended and swinging skillfully only narrowly missing them if all. Armstrong had four on him, but was able to keep them far enough away with his combination of fighting skills and Alchemy.

The sound of gunshots was heard. The reinforcements had arrived and had dived on the chance to kill three Stated Alchemist, one of which was Fuhrer. Snapping his fingers again, Mustang was able to knock out another three before turning slightly to see how the others were doing.

He was a second to late, for just when he looked the man he had stuck down at the beginning of the fight had grabbed his gun a pointed it at…

"Ed! Look out behind you!"

He was too late. For when he had cried out his warning the man had shot. He watched as the bullet soared through the air in slow motion and then into Ed's chest only to come back out the other side after it had gone through. With a surprised look on his face, Ed fell at the same slow speed. Time had stopped.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay cliffhangers!!! Next chapter out soon I promise! Thanks to:**_

_**silver candle and mustangfan29**_

_**For reviewing! If you read please review so I know what to fix. If you want to flame, please by all means do so! Thanks again for reading!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own FMA, sorry to disappoint you.**_

_**War:**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Last Time:_

He was a second to late, for just when he looked the man he had stuck down at the beginning of the fight had grabbed his gun a pointed it at…

"Ed! Look out behind you!"

He was too late. For when he had cried out his warning the man had shot. He watched as the bullet soared through the air in slow motion and then into Ed's chest only to come back out the other side after it had gone through. With a surprised look on his face, Ed fell at the same slow speed. Time had stopped.

* * *

Anger boiling up inside of him, Roy held back nothing as he ruthlessly fired shot after shot of flame at every enemy within range. As he did so, he noticed Lt. Riggs come and pick up Ed as Hawkeye started shooting at the rebels as well. Giving a curt nod, Riggs ran around the side of the train and down several cars before entering one. The soldiers inside were all very green having been drafted for the war and having never seen such as this. Most had seen too many or too few years and did not know how to deal with the commotion and the possibility f death. So, as most could imagine, they had no idea how to react when Ed was carried in bleeding profusely.

"Hang on, sir!" Riggs said to his commanding officer as he lay him down on an empty bench. Ed groaned at the movement. "Someone bring a first aid kit!" The panicked Lt. shouted to the soldiers standing behind him. He then sat to work removing Ed's military jacket and shirt, relieved that the bullet had exited the wound. After closer observation, he also noticed that the bullet had missed any major organs and had instead pierced Ed's shoulder muscle and had exited between the bones, breaking nothing. It had, however, punctured a very large vein and that was causing him to lose a lot of blood, seriously putting his life in danger if it couldn't be sealed soon. There was a noise and he door slammed, brining with it the soldier who had rushed out to get the first aid kit.

Hang on a little longer, Ed!" Riggs said to his groggy commanding officer who had started to close his eyes, causing everything to tunnel into black.

* * *

Ed woke up to a dull, but painful, throbbing in both his head and his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was lying in a large military tent in God knows where. Blinking several times, Ed attempted to sit up, only to not have enough strength to sit up more than halfway. Looking down, he saw that his shoulder was wrapped heavily in gauze bandages. Then it all came back. He was shot by one of the rebels who were trying to hijack the train that the military was using for transport. But he certainty wasn't on a train now… so where was he. As if in a response to his question, the tent flap lifted to revel Mustang and Riggs, the latter of which ran over to him and saluted.

"It's nice to see you awake again, sir!" He said dropping the salute. Roy came in and stood beside his bed as well.

"So, Fullmetal, how are you feeling?"

Putting on his best 'I can never feel pain' face, Ed responded with, "Just peachy, what about you?" In his most sarcastic tone as well. Roy smiled. If Ed could still smart off, he was going to make a full recovery.

"Well that's good. You've had enough vacation time now as it is. It was a bout time for you to wake up." Ed, who had been trying to, inconspicuously (and not succeedingly), sit up, stopped and looked over at Roy.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about two and a half days." Ed responded with a blink, his mouth forming a silent 'oh' of comprehension.

"What's our status?" Ed asked, looking from Roy to Riggs waiting for an answer.

"We're close to the Drachma border and plan to infiltrate in five days. We have to wait for all the plans to be completely prepared and for you to heal of course. So until then, get plenty of rest. Right now I have some planning to get to. I'll be by later." Both Roy and Riggs left the tent leaving Ed behind to go back to sleep and ponder the upcoming battle.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I felt no inspiration for this story for a long time and then I went back and re-read it only to notice how poorly written it was. I'll have to fix that… **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_

_**Mustangfan29, Katie B 16, and edPod.**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Thanks again for reviewing and I have out some new stories, so go check them out if you want!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


End file.
